Field of the Invention
This application relates to an improved grip, in particular an improved grip for use with golf clubs. Embodiments of the present invention also relate to an improved grip for golf clubs.
Description of the Related Art
Applicant has previously developed resilient grips which successfully reduce impact shock to the muscle and arm joints of a user and also provide a feeling of tackiness between a user's hands and the grip, improving upon prior art rubber grips. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,813 granted to Applicant on Aug. 25, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,732 granted to Applicant on Jan. 18, 2005, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,971 granted to Applicant on Feb. 22, 2005.
Some of these earlier grips utilize a polyurethane-felt strip which is spirally wrapped around an underlisting sleeve that is slipped onto and adhered to a golf club shaft. The sides of the strips are formed with overlapping heat depressed recessed reinforcement edges. While such grips have proven satisfactory in reducing impact shock, the fabrication is labor intensive, particularly since the strip must be wrapped manually about the underlisting sleeve within specific pressure parameters. Additionally, it is difficult to accurately align the adjoining side edges of the strip as such strip is being spiraling wrapped about the underlisting sleeve. Further, these wrapped grips can become twisted during the wrapping process.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,971 disclosed a single panel grip which in one embodiment provided the same tackiness and resistance to shock afforded by such grips.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,732 disclosed multiple segments incorporated into a single panel, which is then applied to the underlisting sleeve.
Applicant's U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007-0004529 disclosed incorporating multiple two layer sheet pieces onto a backing layer.
The present invention relates to an improved grip assembly for golf clubs and other sporting equipment employing handles subject to shock when such devices are impacted.
It is well known that the shock generated by impact between a golf club and a golf ball can adversely affect muscle tissue and arm joints. The energy generated by such impact is usually of high frequency and short duration with rapid decay and which is often known as “impact shock.” Tight grasping of a golf club grip to keep it from slipping in a user's hands contributes to such impact shock.
The Applicant has previously developed resilient grips which successfully reduce or even eliminate impact shock to the muscle and arm joint of the users of golf clubs. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,813, granted to applicant Aug. 25, 1998. Such earlier grips utilize a polyurethane layer bonded to a felt layer to define a resilient strip, which is spirally wrapped around an underlisting sleeve, with such underlisting sleeve being slipped over the handle portion of a golf club shaft.
A problem encountered with such grips is the tendency of the spirally-wrapped resilient strip to unravel from the golf club handle when a golf club is removed form and inserted into a golf bag. This problem has existed since at least 1923 as evidenced by Howe U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,190 wherein the inventor stated:                “After using a club, the golfer often throws his club violently into his bag; in doing so the handle end is of course within the bag.        When the club is thrown into the bag in this way, the end of the handle rubs along the inside of the bag and frequently results in stripping the end of the leather beyond the cord wrapping. Then the cord wrapping will become displaced or broken and it will be necessary to repair the handle.”        
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,989 discloses a golf club grip wherein the lower end of the resilient strip is restrained from unraveling from the underlisting sleeve by forming the upper portion of the nipple of the sleeve with a circumferential groove which receives the lowermost edge of the strip, after which an outer peripheral lip defined by the groove is folded upwardly over such lower edge. The lip snugly encompasses the strip's lower edge and retains the lower edge against unraveling from the sleeve and hence the handle of the golf club during play, as well as when a golf club is inserted into and removed from a golf bag.
Applicant has previously developed resilient grips which successfully reduce impact shock to the muscle and arm joints of the user's of golf clubs and also provide a feeling of tackiness between a player's hands and the grip. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,813 granted to Applicant on Aug. 25, 1998. Such earlier grips utilize a polyurethane-felt strip which is spirally wrapped around an underlisting sleeve that is slipped onto and adhered to a golf club handle. The sides of the strips are formed with overlapping heat depressed recessed reinforcement edges. While such grips have proven satisfactory in reducing impact shock, their fabrication is labor intensive, particularly since the strip must be wrapped manually about the underlisting sleeve within specific pressure parameters. Additionally, it is difficult to accurately align the adjoining side edges of the strip as such strip is being spirally wrapped about underlisting sleeve. The strip of such wrapped grips can become twisted during the wrapping process. This is a particularly difficult problem when wrapping putter grips. These wrapped grips also do not lend themselves to the display of decorative designs.
Despite these improvements, there remains the opportunity for additional grip advances.